Four Times Logan knew he loved Kendall
by jjabramss
Summary: Four Times Logan knew he loved Kendall and two times Kendall might have felt the same . Kogan goodness.
1. Time One

_5__th__ Grade_

Minnesota was hell. No matter where you were from moving to Minnesota was worse than being shot, especially when you are coming from Florida and hadn't seen snow anywhere but on television.

He didn't want to move, but he especially didn't want to move to Minnesota. He would have rather moved to Kansas than Minnesota, which is saying something because he was allergic to honey bees which was the state insect of Kansas (yes, he had memorized all 50 state insects. Minnesota's was the Monarch butterfly). Still he was forced to go with his parents. He would have rather stayed with someone, but he didn't have any friends and all of his relatives lived too far away.

So now he was stuck in this small town where when five cars were on the road it was rush hour and the ground was permanently frozen. He was forced to go to one of those schools where there were more kids in plaid than at a lumberjack convention and everyone was wearing boots except for him. He hated it there, and it seemed like everyone hated him. He'd never fit in and he didn't expect to, but it still hurt when people tripped him in the hall on the way to his class.

The teacher wore a top covered in flowers (which he found ironic because no flowers grew in Minnesota.). She was wearing too much perfume and was a little too excited for a Monday morning. She wanted him to introduce himself, so he stood in front of his class and told them about himself.

"I'm Logan. I'm from Florida. I like math." He would have liked to add that he hated Minnesota and he wished someone here was nice, but he didn't. He took a seat next to a boy who had a 'Pokémon' lunch box. He never really got the appeal of Pokémon. He was more intrigued by Bill Nye and the Weather Channel than cartoons. Maybe that was why he never fit in. He didn't talk to anyone, but he watched as friends whispered and passed notes and he wished that he could be part of a group.

When the bell rang he was in the middle of writing history notes, he slid his notebook into his desk and filed out of the classroom behind the other students. The lunchroom was small compared to the one at his old school, but it had more than enough room for the amount of students the school had. They were serving pizza discs that looked inedible, but he picked one up because it was the only thing they had left. It took two minutes for him to make it through the lunch line, but he wished it had taken longer because now he was stuck standing alone looking for somewhere to sit.

There were no empty tables so he was stuck standing waiting for someone to leave or to invite him over. It had been two minutes since he'd left the lunch line and he felt more and more isolated. He felt a hard shove in his back and before he knew it he had lost his balance and was on the floor. He landed hard and his tray had been flung about a foot in front of him. He heard someone say sorry and walk by him. He pushed himself up and sat there staring at the mess in front of him. He groaned feeling hungrier than he had before and even more lonely.

"Here, Let me help you." He saw a person bend down and grab his tray. It was the boy who had been sitting next to him in class. He was picking up the plate and pizza disc that had fallen off his tray. "Your lunch is pretty trashed." Logan frowned.

"I guess I can just go and get more food." He said, gabbing the tray that now had the old food on it, he looked behind him to see a woman in a hairnet closing the doors to the lunch line. The boy also saw this and frowned.

"I have half a sandwich I'm not going to eat." He said, nodding to a table near by where two boys were sitting. One boy was wearing a black helmet fighting the other boy for what looked like a snack pack.

Logan smiled, "You don't have to do that." He stood up and the boy did also.

"You're hungry right?" he asked. Logan's stomach answered for him with a low grumble. "Toss your trash and come eat with us."

"Thanks." Logan said, he walked over to the maroon trashcans and dumped the trash off his tray and left the tray with the woman cleaning them. He made is way over to the table and took a seat next to the boy who had helped him.

"I'm Kendall." He said handing Logan half of his sandwich, "I hope you like peanut butter and jelly."

Logan took the sandwich, "I love it." He said taking a bite out of it. The boy in the helmet had finally given up on getting the pudding and looked at Logan. Logan stopped chewing when he noticed the boy was looking at him.

"Oh Logan, this is Carlos and James." Kendall said pointing to the two boys, they both nodded at him, "They aren't as weird as them seem." Kendall whispered to him.

"Do you like hockey?" Carlos asked mid-chew, he was staring at Logan.

"I don't know." Logan said, "I.. uh… like math." Carlos examined him and finished chewing.

"I don't know if I like him," James said to Kendall as if Logan wasn't there.

"Well I like him." Kendall said James just shrugged. Logan smiled and took another bite, because he really liked Kendall too.


	2. Time Two

**A/N: I've been calling it Kogan since my sister made it up during 'Big Time Audition'. Ya know, just saying. Also I feel the ship name for any BTR boy/OC should be called S.S delusional.  
**

_7__th__ grade_

He never intended to play hockey. He was content to spend the rest of his like never having hit a puck or even held a hockey stick. Yet here he was with a helmet that was too big for him with a hockey stick that was a little too tall. Kendall came back with two pairs of ice skates Logan just grimaced. Why had he accepted that stupid offer? _Hockey help for math help. _Logan hated hockey but he could never say no to helping people with math, and no matter how hard he tried he could never say no to Kendall.

"Hope they fit." Kendall said sitting down next to Logan handing him the smaller of the two. Logan untied the knot that had worked its way into the skate's laces. Kendall had finished putting his skates on before Logan even had one laced up. "Do you want some help with those?" Kendall asked as he watched Logan miss the hook for the lace.

"No, I can do it." Logan said as he continued to try and lace them up. Kendall laughed and grabbed Logan's skate.

"You're doing it wrong." Kendall said, it took him less than a minute to finish what Logan had been working on for a good five minutes. "Let me to the other one."

"I can do it," Logan said grabbing the laces to the other skate. He hated it when people thought he couldn't do stuff. _You can't do a back flip. You can't lace up your skates. _He would prove he could do it just like he proved people wrong before.

"I know you can, but it would be faster if I did it." Kendall said, he sighed and put his face on his hands. Logan groaned he was going to give into Kendall he always did.

"Fine…" Logan mumbled and turned so Kendall could get to Logan's other skate. Kendall stopped his pouting and laced up Logan's skate.

"See told you it would be faster." Kendall said as he stood up, "Now just to get you to the ice." Kendall started off across the padded floor balancing on the blade of his skate. Logan stayed sitting watching Kendall as he went. Once Kendall noticed Logan wasn't following him he stopped and turned around to look at him, "Are you coming or what?"

"I'm not good at balancing, or skating, or anything that involves being on ice." Logan said, he looked at his skates like they were pythons. Kendall walked back over to Logan.

"Come on, I'll help you." Kendall said, he held out his hand for Logan to help him up. Logan grumbled he didn't want to do this, but he knew Kendall would never let him get out of it. Especially since he was already wearing skates. Logan grabbed his hand and let Kendall pull him up.

"If I end up dead tell my mom I love her." Logan said as Kendall helped him to the rink. Kendall rolled his eyes and stepped up into the player box.

"Logan, hockey is easy," Kendall said, and right then Logan wanted to punch Kendall because hockey wasn't easy. Logan actually thought that hockey was harder than explaining Avogadro's Theory to a six year old. Kendall stepped out on to the ice and motioned for Logan to do the same.

"You know what," Logan said looking at the scratched up ice that lay in front of him, "I think we've done well and we should just call it a day." Kendall just looked at him as if you say 'you're not getting out of this that easy,' and Logan knew that he would have to get on the ice today. He just groaned and held onto the wall with all he could as he placed his foot onto the ice. Kendall just laughed at him, Logan glared over his shoulder, "If I could, I would skate over there and kick you."

"Even if you could skate over here I doubt you'd actually kick me." Kendall said as he skated closer to Logan, "I'll let you try if you want to." He stopped next to the spot the Logan hadn't moved from. Logan mumbled a 'whatever' and tried to pull himself along the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching me or something?" Logan asked flustered. His hands were cold from holding onto the metal wall and the tips of his ears were already turning red.

"You are the only person who lives in Minnesota and doesn't own a hat." Kendall said, he hadn't moved from his spot, but Logan hadn't got very far.

"Will a hat help me not fall?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, but it will help you when it comes to freezing to death." Kendall said, he took his hat off and held it out to Logan, "You'll never actually buy one." Logan looked at it and wanted to take it, but he didn't take his hands off the wall.

"This is just a clever trick, isn't it?" Logan asked looking at Kendall, "It's all a rouse, I'll reach for it and you'll move away and force me to skate. Well it's not going to work." Kendall rolled his eyes, and moved closer to Logan.

"It's not a trick, and I'll prove it to you." Kendall said, he put the hat on Logan's head as best as he could, pulling it down over his ears. Logan could smell Kendall's mom's pancakes on Kendall's jacket; he liked the way Kendall smelled (even when it wasn't of pancakes). "See, I wasn't being a trickster I was being helpful."

"If you really wanted to be helpful you would tell me I could get off these skates and back into my tennis shoes." Logan said.

"You've been on the ice for two minutes." Kendall said, "You at least need to give it a chance."

"I gave it a chance," Logan said, "and I hate it."

"Hanging onto a wall is not 'giving it a chance'"

"Well maybe if some one was helping me like they are supposed to be." Kendall sighed and grabbed Logan's hand, trying to pull him away from the wall. Instead of letting go like Kendall wanted him to do he just gripped the wall tighter.

"You're going to have to let go of the wall," Kendall said, "I'm not going to let you fall." Logan could feel the warmth of Kendall's hand on his and he knew that Kendall wasn't lying. His grip loosened on the wall and tightened on Kendall's hand, and for some reason he felt more nervous that he would freak out Kendall than he was about skating. Kendall tugged on Logan's hand; Logan finally let go of the wall and let Kendall help him towards the middle. Logan's legs wobbled underneath him, and before he knew it he hit the ice with a 'thunk'. Kendall was not far behind, and landed on top of Logan.

Logan lay on the ice as Kendall pushed himself off of him. Logan didn't mind the he fell, but he was filled with confusion over why he had felt almost sick when he had been holding Kendall's hand, but it wasn't a bad kind of sick but a nervous kind.

"Do you want to get up or just lay there?" Kendall asked pushing himself up off the ice. He held out his hand to Logan who paused before taking it, because he knew the feeling in his stomach didn't mean he had food poising, but it meant something much more important. As Logan got up he secretly wished that Kendall knew what he felt and that he felt the same.


	3. Time Three

_Eighth grade_

"You'd think that being in Minnesota would make schools take better precautions and not get canceled every day in winter." Logan was shaking the snow off his shoes on Kendall's porch as he complained.

"What are you complaining for?" Kendall asked from the doorway, "Oh sorry I forgot that you actually liked school." He was being sarcastic and Logan tried to decide if tackling him would be a good idea. He chose not too because Kendall could easily overpower him and Kendall's mom made a rule that snow covered children couldn't fight in her house (She'd actually posted 16 rules for the boys on the fridge so they would never forget them).

"I just don't want to make up the days in the summer." Logan said unzipping his snowsuit. Kendall rolled his eyes he knew that Logan had memorized how many built-in snow days they had. It was somewhere around ten and so far they'd only used two.

"You know as well as I do that we wont have to make up days in the summer. You are just mad that we had a test today that you studied all week for." Kendall said Logan had finally gotten out of his snowsuit and shoes. Kendall stepped to the side to let Logan in the house.

"I just… you know…" Logan couldn't deny that he was a little mad that he'd spend an hour a night for the last week studying for a social studies quiz that would now be forgotten, "Yeah, kinda." He walked into the house and pulled off his socks that were wet from the snow seeping through his shoes. He tossed them out the door and they landed near his shoes.

"You know for a person who owns everything to protect himself from the snow I can not believe you don't own a pair of boots." Kendall shook his head and closed the door he'd been holding open for Logan.

"I'm sorry they don't make boots that I like." Logan said sneering at him, he turned from Kendall and made his way towards the kitchen, "Do I smell cookies?" Logan knew that Kendall's grandmother had been staying with them for the last week and that she had a tendency to bake cookies as often as possible which is why Logan had been coming over everyday since he'd learned this. He popped his head into the kitchen and saw an elderly woman standing by the counter icing cookies with a reluctant Katie. Kendall had followed Logan to the kitchen and pushed him out of the hallway.

"Good morning boys," Kendall's grandmother said to them, "Would you like to come and help make cookies?" Katie took this as an opportunity to stop icing and sit in one of the chairs that were up against the island.

"Well, I'm not very—" Logan started but Kendall pushed him forward, which his grandmother took as Logan being more than excited to make her 'special sugar cookies'.

"Make sure they wash their hands first," Kendall's mother said, she walked into the kitchen looking through the mail. She sat it down on the counter and looked at the boys, "Go on." She motioned for them to go down the hall to the bathroom and get cleaned up. Logan glared at Kendall; he liked eating cookies not making them. He shoulder checked Kendall as he walked by him.

"That was unnecessary," Kendall said, it hadn't actually hurt him and he'd only said something so he could tease Logan. He rubbed his shoulder for emphasis, Logan didn't turn to look at him but he tried his hardest not to smile.

"You know what really wasn't necessary?" Logan said, he turned by the stairs and went into the bathroom. It was red and decorated with tan towels and gold faucets, Logan didn't get how the colors looked good together but he never said anything about it.

"That Global Warming convocation we had last week?" Kendall asked, he watched Logan wash his hand and saw Logan roll his eyes, "I know, I know. I just ruined your day by volunteering you to help make cookies." Kendall made sure to emphasize ruined, and Logan wanted to punch him but couldn't because he didn't want to have to re-wash his hands.

"You're so lucky we are friends," Logan said moving out of the bathroom so Kendall could wash his hands, Kendall shrugged like he didn't need to but Logan knew Kendall's mom was listening for the water (which she used to do when the didn't wash up before dinner). "Go." he pointed to the bathroom and Kendall groaned.

"Who are you, my mother?" Kendall asked he turned the water on the washed his hands half-heartedly.

"No, I am much cuter than your mother." Logan said, "Not that your mom's not cute… I mean she's-"

"Just stop." Kendall said holding a hand up in front of Logan's chest, "It's just weird when people call my mom cute, that includes you." He walked into the hallway and stood next to Logan, "You know we could just leave and my grandma would never know the difference." He looked around the corner and into the kitchen where his grandma was rolling out dough while his mother was getting out their cookie cutters, he smiled and Logan noticed which made him smile too.

"My hands are already clean," Logan said, he walked past Kendall. Kendall smiled knowing that Logan really didn't want to make cookies and was only doing it for him. He followed him into the kitchen. Katie was staring at the TV that was mounted in the wall above the dishwasher and Kendall's grandmother was mixing green icing.

"So what are we doing?" Logan asked walking over to Kendall's grandmother. She smiled and handed him the rolling pin, Katie reached over and grabbed part of the dough that had yet to be rolled. Logan 'tsk'ed her and wagged his finger at her. She stuck out her tongue in response. He started rolling the dough out as Kendall separated the cookie cutters.

"Kendall, I've got to take Sophie over to the pharmacy to pick up her medication." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall's grandmother put down her cookie dough and looked at her.

"You will call me mom, not Sophie." She said, Kendall and Logan laughed quietly together. She proceeded to walk into the hallway and pile on her coats. Katie grabbed another scoop of cookie dough and ate it.

"You know that if you eat cookie dough raw you could get Salmonella poisoning, right?" Logan asked her. She just shrugged and reached over and grabbed some more.

"I think you're done rolling that." Kendall said to Logan, " I'll cut them out if you want to roll more."

"Or I could cut them out and you could roll more." Logan said holding out the rolling pin for Kendall. Kendall pushed it back towards him.

"No thanks." He said, "You are much better at it than me."

"Well, practice makes perfect." He responded. Kendall grabbed the flour off the counter and started mixing it into the dough that his grandmother had left on the counter.

"I've actually got to fix this dough. Darn." He smirked. Logan grabbed the flour container from him.

"I think I could do that?" Logan said. Kendall tried to grab it back, but Logan pulled it away in time for him to miss is.

"Come on Logan, give it back." Kendall said. Logan laughed and took a step back from him. "Logan." Kendall pointed at him trying to get him to listen.

"What are you going to do if I don't give it back?" Logan asked. Kendall grabbed the closest thing he could find, it was a bag of sugar, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Give it back Logan." Kendall said grabbing a handful out of the bag. Logan in turn did the same with his. They both started blindly throwing the contents at each other. In a matter of minutes both were covered with a sugar-flour combination and the kitchen was a mess. Katie had taken cover under the counter where she was launching eggs at them.

By the time Kendall's mother got back the three of them were sitting on the kitchen floor covered in ingredients eating cookie dough. Kendall knew they were in trouble, but he didn't care all that much he'd had more fun that day with Logan than he'd had for a long time. He'd made Logan stay over to help him clean the kitchen and because when Logan stayed over they would sit on the roof together outside Kendall's room. Logan would tell him about the different constellations and Kendall would see the love he had for the stars and wonder if Logan could ever feel the same way about him.


End file.
